ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Merry Christmas
(BTMT Ben): Hey guys, Merry Christmas and a Happy-(he is smashed by a truck) JINGLE BELLS IS PLAYED (Ben 10.5): Uh whats that guy doing there? (BTMT Ben): Ahh! Me! (Ben 10.5): What? I don't wear such a cheesy jacket. And I hate smoothies! (BTMT Ben): You're asking for a beating! (transforms) (Ben 10.5): Oh yeah? (transforms) (BTMT Infinite Swampfire): Hiyah! (makes him explode) (Ben 10.5 Heatblast): Haha! Think that can work, huh? (BTMT Infinite Swampfire): Uh...yes. (punches Heatblast) Beep beep beep (Ben 10.5): Aw man. (BTMT Ben): What do you want? (Ben 10.5): I wanted to save your life. (BTMT Ben): I don't need saving, so back off! In the sky (The Omega): Two Tennysons, two Matrixes. This will be difficult. Xilar. Xilar...XILAR! (Razor): Hey Omega dude. (The Omega): Where is Xilar! (Razor): He's knocked out. (The Omega): Grr (fires a mixture of cosmic rays and Pyronite flames) (Razor): Nngh! (blocks the blast) (The Omega): How about some cash for the death of those two Tennysons. (Razor): That depends on how much, mon ami. (The Omega): How about the Statue of Liberty? (Razor): You have a deal. Earth (BTMT Ben): I smell danger. (Ben 10.5): I know that is a metaphor so you don't really know if there is dang- (BTMT Ben): Now I see danger. (Ben 10.5): Me too. (transforms) (Ben 10.5 Feedback): Uh...that guy does not have electricity, right? (BTMT Ben): ...No. (Infinite Cannonbolt): Its Cannonbolt Time! (Ahmad): Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! (Infinite Cannonbolt): Watch out! (Ahmad): No worries! (transforms) (Ahmad Swampfire): Swamp-(he is sliced into half) Wow, he is good! Wait, who is he? (Infinite Cannonbolt): A question I have been trying to find out. (Ben 10.5 Feedback): Me too. (Ahmad Swampfire): So did you fall through a portal? (Infinite Cannonbolt): I did. We all fell into this guy's universe. (Ahmad Swampfire): Why? (Ben 10.5 Feedback): Smoothie! (Ahmad Swampfire): No, why would a smoothie cause this to happen? (Ben 10.5 Feedback): Mr Smoothie cup! (Infinite Cannonbolt): This is bad. (Ahmad Swampfire): Charge! (shoots fire) (Infinite Canonbolt): No! (Ahmad): Aw... (Ben 10.5): The cup is destroyed. Well, lets get to my house. (BTMT Ben): But your parents... (Ben 10.5): Hee hee (takes out cloaking device) In the sky (Razor): So what is your purpose? (The Omega): I want to eradicate them both and destroy Christmas. (Razor): Why? (The Omega): Because people are happy during Christmas. And I hate happy people. Earth, Ben 10.5's house (Ahmad): Where am I? (Ben 10.5): In my house, duh! Camera only shows Ahmad's head (Ahmad): So how is my body? (camera zooms out to show bandages all over his body) (Ben 10.5): Uh, you should look. (Ahmad's sound): Ahhhh!!!!!!! (Ben 10.5): That wasn't so bad, right, hee hee? (BTMT Ben): Stop fooling around, guys. We have to figure a mystery. (Ben 10.5): Can't we just turn into Way Big and beat them up? (BTMT Ben): Actually, there are more powerful aliens than him. (Ahmad): Uh, guy with swords is here. (Razor): Hello. (whips out katanas) (Ahmad Four Arms): Hiya! (snatches katanas) (Razor): Magnets. (attracts the katanas) (Ahmad Four Arms): Fudge! (Infinite Swampfire): Fire in the hole! (explodes everything flammable) (Razor): Ack! (protects himself with his ebony blade) (Ben 10.5): You just ruined my house! Sandra and Carl come in and Razor disappears (Ben 10.5): Uh...minor incident? (Carl): You are grounded. Ahmad ad BTMT Ben are cloaked (Ahmad): (whispering) Lets get out of here. (BTMT Ben): (whispering) Yes. They jump through a portal Razor went through (Razor): You have entered The Omega's lair. (The Omega): The legendary Ben 10. (fires Pyronite flames) (BTMT Ben): Urrggh! (Ahmad Heatblast): You can't stop (The Omega shoots cosmic rays) me.... (Ahmad): You beat us. What do you want? (The Omega): Your life. You are a distraction. (BTMT Ben): (whispering): Keep distracting him, my Omnitrix 2.0 is charging up. (Ahmad): (whispering) Oh yes. (shouting) Then take our life, doofus! (The Omega): You are getting on my nerves! (smashes Ahmad) BTMT Ben transforms (Th Ultimate Alien): Hello, die. (punches him away) (The Omega): I will return!!!!! (Ahmad): Can you send me back? (The Ultimate Alien): Time to go X!!!!!!!!! THE END Credits *Roads-BTMT *Lego Master -Ben 10.5 *Ahmad15-Ahmad 15 Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes